


Go tell my Story

by Player_1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia mentioned, And literal heartbreak!, Angst, Character Death Mentioned, Fluff, Fun, Gen, KH 1 canon divergence, KH 2 canon divergence, KH 3 canon divergence, KH 358/2 Days canon divergence, KH CoM canon divergence, KH DDD canon divergence, KH Union X speculations/spoilers, Lots of Angst, Medal mechanics are relevant, Moogles are jerks and Player knows it, Player is a BAMF, Player remembers everything except the War...And some other stuff too, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed memories mentioned, Somewhat clueless but Badass, Unchained/Union X canon divergence, memory loss mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: An amnesiac war veteran who hates capitalism and Moogles has to take care of the so-called "Hero of Light" that's just a backwater island kid with no restraint on being everyone's friend. Did I also mention that they're both the same age?Oh boy...This will be fun...
Relationships: Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), other relationships mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Find the Hero of Light...You'll know what to do, I believe in you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I'm against characterizing some random Keykid OC, I'm using the basic [Player](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/0/01/Player_%28Male%29_KHX.png/revision/latest?cb=20130824182531) model (though with a paler skin complexion) and a simple, casual design (who is also named Hero...thanks brain), I'll try my best to put some more flair to our little cookie-cutter Key wielder!

No matter how many times I try to remember, trying to find some kind of missing piece in the puzzle, it always ends up in a more-than-irritating headache. Even if I woke up in another bed, in another world nonetheless, the people who provided their considerations had not a clue about this Hero. From what the stories say, Light was fated to drive back the Darkness, saving the very stars from disappearing in the depths. Even if saving the worlds was right in my job description, I just couldn't shake off the persistent thought dwelling in some untold corner of my brain. 

_Why do I need to find this guy?_  
 _If I need to beat up Heartless, I'm perfectly fine on my own...I just need to-_  
I winced once again, rubbing my temples as another shot of pain ran through my skull, thankfully dying down with a slight hiss.

_Whatever...I just hope they show up soon, wherever they are..._  
With a slightly impatient sigh, I took the time to watch the stars, leaving an achingly-familiar nostalgia in my chest.

~~~~

"Seriously, this whole town's a maze..." I haphazardly muttered aloud, already turning myself around in Traverse Town's winding streets. First District this, Third and Fourth District that, Second District, fountain square, the marketplace, everything spinning round and round in my head that I already feel dizzy just thinking about it.   
Out of every other world I find myself in, I'm supposed to save from the Heartless and be the savior of the Worlds above, and I can't even understand the streets right now...Talk about bad luck.

Maybe if I remember where the hotel is, I can ask Aerith for a road map. It might not look good on my part, but I don't know this place at all! With a sigh of defeat, I looked towards the inviting wooden doors, possibly hiding some Heartless running around and causing trouble.   
"-Hey, need some help?" A voice just piped up out of nowhere, causing me to whirl around to the source. The guy looked about my age, dressed in a semi-casual attire of blue and beige, though he looked more like an adventurer of sorts with the messenger bag and a strange but knowing gaze.   
Still, as far as my situation goes, everyone here looks like something out of a fairytale.  
"Oh um, yeah..." I sheepishly scratched my head; "I'm trying to find myself around."  
"I guess that makes two of us." He peaked a slight grin, "Where are you heading?"  
"The Third District, I think...I kinda gotta hurry, there's Heartless running around." However, the boy's eyes widened when I mentioned the creatures of Darkness.

"- _Really_ , why didn't you ask me sooner? Come on, I'll show you the way." And with a forceful grab of my hand, we were off.

~

It all started with our mission to build a raft.   
For as long as I can remember, Riku, Kairi and I wanted to see some kind of adventure out of the island, to see the world beyond our tiny little home. Well, it was mostly Riku's idea, but I couldn't just let him be the hero by himself...But we wanted to see if there's another place out there, somewhere where Kairi used to live in. 

Then...That weird storm just came out of nowhere, and it tore apart everything I ever knew in my life...  
And even now, fighting Heartless with this giant key really didn't feel like the kind of adventure I wanted, especially when none of my friends are around.

"-Hey kid, you alright?" The boy hurried to my side, now piled on top of some kind of talking dog and duck.   
"Never been better." I sarcastically grumbled, standing back on my feet as Heartless began to swarm.   
_But seriously, why did he call me a kid? We should be the same age, tops!_  
Of course, there was no use wallowing on that now, I have people (and animals?) to save!

Then, a giant metal head fell from the sky; and like a marionette, the legs, hands, and torso were pulled together by invisible strings, forming a soon-to-be malicious suit of armor.  
"That must be the Heartless controlling them!" The dog shouted through my pounding heart, readying a shield that appeared out of nowhere.   
_I guess he's right about that...There had to be a boss ordering the smaller Heartless around, right?  
_ _Even so, how am I supposed to beat this thing?  
  
_

Suddenly, I heard an oddly familiar noise.  
"-Come on! You get the arms, I'll get the head!" My new partner-in-crime shouted, already charging into the fold before we could say anything, leaping up to the beast in no time at all. Then, with a sword that shines silver, radiating a more-dangerous fire, slammed straight at the Heartless' noggin. At that second, the shockwave ran through the entire district, and I swear the helmet would have caved in with the force alone.   
Surprisingly, and unfortunately enough, the Armor only staggered, nursing its more-than killer headache. 

_Okay...I'm pretty sure I can't jump that high. Maybe I'll try someplace else..._  
So of course, thinking quickly, I swing my Key at the armor's torso, sparks easily flying as I made an attempt at dealing some kind of damage. Finally, with a mighty force, we toppled the goliath to the earth, dissipating in a familiar stream of shadows as a rather large heart floated to the heavens.

"We did it...We actually did it..." I panted aloud, exhausted from the scuffle.   
"Yeah, and you weren't so bad either." The stranger noted nonchalantly, sounding like he barely broke a sweat.   
"Really?" I looked up and took in his weapon; the one with a cobalt-blue base and the teeth of the blade fashioned into a star.   
  
_It looks similar to mine, but...Is that-  
_  
  
"- _Wak!_ There's two!?" The duck squawked out, obviously flabbergasted at the realization while the dog scratched his head in thought.  
"Gawrsh, I didn't know there were more Keyblades around."  
"How should I know? I just got it this morning!" _Even if it was a surprise, fighting Heartless and losing my home doesn't seem like a good part of the deal; _"But how are you so good at it? I just met you and you almost turned that thing into a tin can!"  
Surprisingly, and unfortunately enough, he only shrugged.   
"Well, you learn more the longer you have it, no problem. But I guess I'm a bit rusty right now..." With our shock and awe present, he let out a hesitant chuckle; "I know, this is _pretty_ awkward, huh? So um...Maybe we should pass some introductions around?"  
 _I guess so...As long as the Heartless are gone now, we have nothing to worry about._  
  
"Sure thing! I'm Sora by the way." I stuck my hand out to my new Keyblade partner; "Thanks for helping me out back there."  
"No problem, I can tell you have potential...My name's Hero."   
_Hero, huh? That's a weird name..._   
"And I'm Donald Duck!"  
"The name's Goofy here! To be honest, we were told to find a Keyblade wielder to help us out."  
"Really? It has to be about these Heartless things, right?"  
"Uh-huh!" Donald eagerly nodded, "We need to help the King!"  
  
  
"A king? That's so cool!" With adventure in the midst, I turned to Hero, "So, what's your mission?"  
Slightly taken aback, the teen only chuckled. "Yeah, funny story really...I was supposed to find you."  
"Really? Did you know I was here?"  
"Not quite. Just got a gut feeling, really..." His eyes were cast downward, only briefly though; "So, mind if I tag along?"  
"Totally! I wanna know all the cool moves you got!" _And maybe when I find Riku and Kairi, I can definitely show off!_

"Sounds like a plan." With another shake, he was already raring to go; "Come on, we can't keep the King waiting!" 


	2. Beyond the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some world-hopping shenanigans that may or may not give some Disney characters deja vu.

With the mechanical whirring of the Gummi Ship, speeding off into the unknown, nothing could hide the excessive clicking of metal on metal going on for nearly an hour now. Donald was already more than irked at the noise, even when it was distracting us on the trip as a whole. 

"Can you cut it out already?" The magic fowl easily noted, irritation rising as Hero's continued with the clicking.  
"In a minute, Donald. My stuff's just mixed up in here..." Hero oddly grumbled, fishing through his tote; "-Oh yeah, what world are we going to?"  
"We're going to Wonderland, that's what it says on the monitor." Goofy cheerfully piped up.

 _Wonderland...I've only read about it in books. There's an entire world based on it!?_  
"Oh, I see." Hero mumbled aloud as if he realized a fix in his plans. But just like that, with the sound of his Keyblade dissipating and reappearing, the clicking started all over again...  
And with a press of the button, the Ship lurched to a stop.

" _Quack!_ Sora, what are you doing!?" I ignored his temper for now, hopping off my seat to meet my new partner at the bunks.  
"Okay Hero, I don't know what you're going on about this-" I myself stopped in my tracks at the Keyblade now in his hand. It was nothing like the Key he had before; rails of wood and metal just stuck together to look like a railroad track with a minecart as the base, and from the piece of gold on the keychain and the pickaxe as the teeth of the blade, this was nothing like any Key-shaped sword I've seen before. Heck, I wouldn't even call it a sword!  
Still, one thing was deathly apparent...

"-What gives? How do you have two!?" Hero only blinked at me like I had two faces, even looking close to laughing as well.  
"Come on, did you really think Starlight was my only one?"   
"There's _more_!?" He chuckled once more, packing up the rest of his belongings that, for a second, glimmered an almost blinding gold.  
"Of course there's more than one. You can find them all over the world."  
"Really? Where are they?"  
"How should I know?" Hero unfortunately shrugged, but surely getting the Gummi Ship moving again; "But we can't find any keychains if we're just sitting around, huh? Come on, to Wonderland we go!" 

~~

Even if we had to fight the Heartless, it felt so much easier with Hero around...That is, when he's not distracted with the constant scavenging. No matter when we went in Wonderland, he was always somewhere gathering weeds and flowers, little vials of water, and everything else I would look over while he stuffed them into his bag for who-knows-what reason.  
Of course, even if he had to fight, he didn't bother showing me any moves. A quick glow of light from his Keyblade and _poof,_ they're gone, then he was back to picking berries and whatever...

"When are you going to be serious about this?" Even if we were so close to finding this thieving Heartless, Hero looked outright bored of the journey; "At least do something to help us, you know."  
"I _am_ doing something, kid." Hero irritably grumbled, padding through a berry bush for fruits or something; "It's not every day that I have to worry about material, you know...Say, did you found out where that big bad Heartless is?"   
"We're looking for it right now!" Donald rightfully squawked, "We need to work as a team!"   
"Okay, okay, sheesh...I get it." Hero put up his hands defensively; "I just didn't want to spoil the fun, you know?"  
  
  
 _What kind of fun should I have fighting Heartless all the time? _  
Of course, our collective glares seemed to get the point across.  
"I'm kidding...Now then, if I remember correctly, the Heartless we may need to fight is called a Trickmaster."  
"Trickmaster?" I tilted my head in confusion, "The Heartless have names?"  
"Of course they do, you can't just call them 'those freaky shadow monsters' all the time, huh? And the big guy we fought earlier's called a Guard Armor by the way."   
"A Guard Armor, huh? So this Trickmaster has to be pretty big too, right?"  
"You got it, Sora. Now where would a giant Heartless like that be in this world?" 

A moment of silence passed between the three of us, contemplating the possible location of the renegade creature of Darkness.  
 _If that battle with the Guard Armor did something, it has to appear in an open area with no people around...Where did we see something like that in Wonderland?_

Even with the brief brainstorm, I was more than stumped.  
"Come on, can you give me a hint?"  
"Alright, just one...Where's a place that's colorful, mismatched and spacious?"  
With another second of pondering, it finally clicked.  
"How about that room with the doorknob? There has to be something there."  
"We'll just have to find out. Come on, we gotta hurry!"

~

Thankfully enough, with Hero's predictions, the Trickmaster made its appearance in the lopsided, color-mashed room, swinging its batons around like it was leading an invisible parade.   
Of course, there was something more than just flair the Heartless was displaying.  
"Why didn't you tell us it can shoot _FIRE_!?" I shouted to the dirty blonde as Donald screeched in pain, already getting his tail-feathers burned to a crisp at this point.  
Hero, however, gave me a sloppy grin.

"But that would ruin the surprise." He spun around his pickaxe-shaped Key, ready to battle; "I might be at a disadvantage here, but follow my lead, okay?"  
"Got it!" I took the cue to split up, climbing the oversized chair while Hero, Donald, and Goofy went with distracting the Trickmaster.  
Even with the somewhat-strenuous climb, I was in awe at Hero's finesse and agility; almost up to par with Riku's, minus the clunky Keyblade, of course.  
 _If I want to get as strong as him, he better give me some pointers after this._

Just as the Heartless was right below me, I made my move; leaping onto the trickster's wobbly shoulders as I held on for support. And just like that, the tables were turned as I slammed my Key at the Heartless' head as Hero went for the feet, letting it collapse to the ground like a fallen tree.   
"We did it!" I cheered aloud, watching the Trickmaster dissipate in a similar flurry of shadows and smoke, letting a massive heart freely float to the heavens.

"That was some pretty good thinking, Sora." Hero surely complimented me, briefly combing the floor for something; "That's why you deserve this."  
Dangling from his fingers was a little silver chain, letting a yellow card with a heart on it spin about the end.  
  
"What's that?"  
"It's your new keychain, just what you wanted." He placed it indiscreetly in my hand, "Come on, try it out."  
Of course, with the goofy mouse chain on my normal Key, it was pretty easy to put two-and-two together and clip this new keychain on the clip. In an instant, it changed into something more akin to Wonderland itself, covered in rose-pink metal with a red-plaid heart replacing the telltale key teeth from before.

"It's another Keyblade, that's so cool!"   
"Yeah, it's real great..." For some reason, Hero laced his words with a great irritation, obviously perturbed by my new weapon; "But let's go, there's more worlds that need saving!"

_And here I thought he was going to teach me something..._

But as Donald, Goofy and I made our way back to the Gummi Ship, a rather uncomfortable thought shivered up my spine.

_If Hero said that those keychains are all over the Worlds, does that mean I have to fight more of those Heartless again!?_


End file.
